Ich wusste es beim Nein
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Jeanne findet heraus warum Tony 'Nein' in 'Lang lebe die Königin' sagte, aber leider schafft sie es nicht ihn loszulassen...


**Titel:** Ich wusste es beim "Nein."  
**Originaltitel:** I knew from "No."  
**Autor:** pipisafoat  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/Tony, Post Jeanne/Tony

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Kategorie:** Romanze  
**Wortanzahl:** 656 Wörter  
**Warnungen:** Slash  
**Inhalt:** Jeanne findet heraus warum Tony 'Nein' in 'Lang lebe die Königin' sagte, aber leider schafft sie es nicht ihn loszulassen...  
**Disclaimer:** Leider nicht meins.  
**A/N:** Dies sollte eine "Jeanne findet heraus warum Tony 'Nein' in 'Lang lebe die Königin' sagt und lebt weiter', aber es wandelte sich und wurde 'Jeanne ist ein gruseliges kleines Arschloch.'

**Ich wusste es beim "Nein."**

Ich wusste es in dem Moment als du dein letztes Wort gesagt hast. Deine Augen haben dich immer verraten bei den wichtigen Dingen. Nein, nicht deinen Namen oder deinen Beruf; ich meine die Dinge, die etwas bedeuten. Als du mir noch kein Valentinstaggeschenk gekauft hast, sah ich den Schmerz in deinem winzigen Zusammenzucken und ich wusste die Wahrheit. Namen und Berufe sind nicht das was an einer Person wichtig sind, also - zumindest, nicht bis dein Beruf dein Leben wird, wie es bei uns beiden ist.

Beim letzten "Nein." wusste ich das du lügst, aber ich brauchte eine Weile bis ich herausfand warum. Warum würdest du eine Beziehung wie diese wegwerfen? Du musst wissen, dass ich nicht wiederkomme, wenn du sagst es war nicht echt. Für eine Weile dachte ich, dass war der Grund. Vielleicht hast du etwas gefühlt, aber es war nicht mehr da. Vielleicht wolltest du nicht zu mir zurückkehren, weil du dachtest diese ganze Mordsache würde zwischen uns stehen. Das wäre ein guter Grund gewesen, weißt du, aber irgendwie dachte ich mir das er es nicht wahr.

Ich gab zu, irgendwann auf den Weg darin die Wahrheit herausfinden, wurde ich etwas besessen davon. Nachdem ich meinen vierten Freund in einem Monat sitzen gelassen habe und erkannte, dass einer pro Woche Standard wurde, wusste ich, ich muss herausfinden wo es bei uns schief gegangen war. Also ich werde es sagen - ich fing an dich zu stalken. Du wusstest es nie. Du brauchtest es nie zu wissen. Es war nicht über dich, es war über mich und darum meinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen.

Was ich herausfand, war vollkommen unerwartet. Die erste Nacht, in der ich auf dich draußen gewartet habe, kamst du nicht nach Hause. Die zweite Nacht, du kamst nicht. Die dritte, du wurdest nach Hause gebracht, aber ich konnte nicht sehen von wem bis du 15 Minuten später wiederkamst. Du kamst mit einer Tasche und stiegst in das Auto und ich bekam den Schock meines Lebens - du schläfst mit deinem Boss.

Aber das ist auch nicht ganz richtig. Ich gab unumwunden zu, dass ich mit meiner kleinen Überwachungsoperation zu seinem Haus wanderte, euch Zwei zusammen beobachtend. Oh, ich lernte mehr über Gibbs Gewohnheiten als ich jemals wollte und ich erinnerte mich mehr an deinen Sexualtrieb als ich wollte. Irgendwie, gelang ich jedoch an dem Punkt auf dem Weg, dass ich realisierte das dies der Grund war warum du "Nein." gesagt hast.

Nicht, weil du zu der Zeit mit ihm geschlafen hast, weil ich bin mir sicher, das du es nicht tatest. Aber du warst interessiert und ich denke er war es vielleicht auch. Ich vermute du hast es geschafft dich zu trauen einen weiteren Schritt in die Welt der Liebe zu tun; es gab keine Chance das Gibbs es geschafft hatte, wenn die Art wie ihr beiden Zuneigung zuhause teilt eine Art dies zu beurteilen ist. Nein, der Grund warum du sagtest, es war alles eine Lüge, war, weil es auf Lügen basierte und du kannst in deinem Privatleben keine Lüge leben. Anscheinend kannst du es in der Öffentlichkeit, weil auf der Arbeit erscheinst du als nichts mehr wie der lästige Untergebene, aber eure Beziehung ist dieses Mal auf Vertrauen aufgebaut. Zu viel Wahrheit für meinen Geschmack - ich habe dich in seinen Armen weinen gesehen und ich weiß, ich hörte meinen Namen mehr als einmal. Ich habe ihn Dinge zerbrechen gesehen, ihn schreien, dich versuchend zu bekämpfen und ich habe keine Idee wer Shannon und Kelly sind, aber ich denke sie sind Stücke seiner Vergangenheit genauso wie ich eins deiner bin.

Zu schade das du noch nicht in meiner Vergangenheit bist, weil ich mir gerade ein Zimmer im Haus gegenüber der Straße mit einer exzellenten Sicht in eurer Schlafzimmer gemietet habe. Tony, der Schürzenjäger - ich hätte dich mir niemals als Bottom vorgestellt.

Ich frage mich was Gibbs zu einem Dreier sagen würde.

Ende


End file.
